Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to configuring network elements, and more particularly to a system, method and program product for automatically configuring network elements based on geospatial mapping coordinates.
Description of the Related Art
Configuration of network elements (e.g., servers, routers, workstations, peripherals, and other devices) continues to impose significant overhead when manufacturing, testing, shipping and installing such elements. In particular, a technician or other user is typically required to, e.g., edit a profile, load a driver, etc., whenever a device requires configuration or reconfiguration.
In many instances, the device will undergo various reconfigurations during its lifecycle. For example, a device may require a first configuration after it is manufactured and delivered to a testing facility, a second configuration when it is purchased and received at a reseller's warehouse, a third configuration when it is received at a client's location for installation, and a fourth configuration when it is retired or put up for resale. As noted, each reconfiguration requires a certain amount of time and cost, thus adding to the overall expense of the network element.